Long Walks On The Beach
by Anime Addict 24
Summary: Two friends go for a walk on the beach, and then end up in bed together, you know how it goes. Rated M yaoi, as usual, don't like don't read, whatever. I don't like doing summaries and no one will read this because it's not in a normal category and involves real people (although I'll deny that forever unless I don't feel like caring). Yay, pwp. Enjoy, if you bother reading.


So this may be another one of those real life fics, of course one that totally should happen. If you happen to see a recurring name here I have no idea what you're talking about (and no one reads my stories anyways so I hope it doesn't matter) but yeah as usual if you think you recognize names then you don't and it's yaoi so don't read it if you don't want to watch naked men fuck each other up the ass! :D  
But yeah review if you want or don't if you don't because I don't want to pressure you or anything, hope you like it owo

* * *

"Hey Nick, wanna go for a walk?" Cam called out, hand up to block out the sun. Nick, who had been watching Cam's lower half as he walked, tore his eyes away as the other turned around. "Oh, uh, sure!" He hoped this didn't mean Cam's shirt would go back on. The two of them were spending another day at the beach; they had a house along the coast and were staying for the week, swimming, walking, and talking.  
They began walking along the beach, the waves occasionally coming to lap at their feet, heading towards the rock cliffs that were in the distance. Conversation topics varied, and they ended up discussing homosexuality. "I'm not gay, obviously," said Nick, "But I still don't get why people are so fucking hateful to gays. It's asshole religious people like Elena and Kiessling, who are ignorant fuckwads and clearly don't know anything, who fuck it up for everyone else."  
"Exactly! And seriously, how would they know if there's something wrong with it? In my opinion," Cam added, "It's one of those things you can't bash till you try it." He either didn't see or chose not to comment on the considering look that Nick sent his way at this point. "Yeah, that does really make sense."  
"So really, everyone should have to just fuck someone of their own sex before they're allowed to make any comments about whether homosexuality is a bad thing or not." Nick nodded thoughtfully, trying to keep his thoughts to himself.  
By this point they'd reached the rocks, causing Nick to breath a sigh of relief; now he could stop worrying about what he should or shouldn't say. As they began climbing, both were silent, thinking to themselves. Nick paused at one point, looking for sturdy footing, and Cam ended up a bit above him. Fighting to focus on climbing rather than the ass that was taunting him by being slightly out of reach, he almost lost his grip a few times.  
As he looked down to readjust his hands, he chanced a glance to the ground. They'd actually gone pretty far up, and this realization made him nervous for a bit. He'd be fine, he was used to climbing, but Cam... He needn't worry, though, he told himself. They would both be fine. He looked back up to see Cam climbing out onto a ledge, one that seemed a bit too precarious for his liking. "Hey Cam, you might wanna watch-" He broke off, horrified as he watched Cam slip, his hands loosening, then letting go as he tried and failed to find something to hold onto. Time seemed to slow as he watched helplessly, his friend's face frozen in a shocked expression, hitting the water below with a slap much louder than it should have been.  
Most of the time Nick would have assumed he'd be alright; he was the better swimmer of the two, after all. But in this case, falling from so far without expecting it, he hadn't been prepared for it at all- the slap as he hit the water had shown that. Without really thinking about it, Nick dove from the rocks, taking care to push off so he wouldn't land on the other, wherever he was. Hitting the water in a painful rather than graceful semi-dive, he went under, barely keeping himself from gasping at the cold of the water as it seemed to try to pull him deeper. He opened his eyes with some effort, trying to orient himself and find the boy he lo- his friend. _Friend_.  
He found him, luckily, not too far from where Nick had jumped in. Half carrying, half dragging him through the water, he fought his way back to the surface. Cam's eyes opened when the cool air hit his face, coughing and gasping. Their eyes met and Nick let go, allowing Cam to swim back on his own. When they reached shore, Nick couldn't stop himself from throwing his arms around the other boy. When he was given a questioning look, hanging on too long, he flushed lightly and looked down. "I... I thought I'd lost you."  
With that he turned and began walking back to the house. Cam followed, thinking.

...

That evening, neither of them mentioned what had happened, to each other or their parents. When questioned, they just said they'd gone climbing. It wasn't until they were both lying in bed, in the dark, that Cam brought it up. They had both been lying in their separate beds, staring at the ceiling, and Cam's voice breaking the silence startled Nick.  
"So, earlier... When you basically saved me, what you said, uh, seemed like that wasn't really just a friends thing."  
Unable to properly form a response, and worried about what the reaction might be, Nick sat up, trying to see Cam in the dim light from the moon through their window. Cam sat up as well, and their eyes met. Neither was sure what to do, and Cam sat back against the pillows, closing his eyes against the possibilities. Hearing sheets rustle he opened them slightly, watching Nick get up and walk from his bed to Cam's own. He stood in front of him, hesitating, before leaning down and gently pressing their lips together.  
As he went to pull back, Cam's hand found it's way to the back of his neck, keeping them together. Nick sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Cam, pulling the boy close to him as they both melted into the kiss. It was soft and slow, and when they did finally break apart both had a small smile on their lips.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," They both said, almost in unison, before beginning to laugh. Grinning, Nick said, "I guess we do, actually." They smiled at each other again, then Nick pulled Cam to him again, kissing him harder this time. They sped up, lips sloppily meeting, teeth occasionally hitting, and Nick pushed Cam down, pinning him to the bed. Climbing in to kneel over the other, Nick felt Cam shudder beneath him as his leg brushed the growing bulge hidden- barely- by his boxers. One hand on his shoulder, the other resting on his chest, he leaned down for another kiss. Moving slowly, he ground his hips down, savoring the low groan that escaped Cam's lips, feeling the lump beneath him grow more. When they finally separated for a breath, Nick knelt back, pulling his slightly sweaty shirt up over his head. Cam reached down to do the same, but Nick's hands beat him to it, sliding gently up his sides. He lifted his arms to let the garment over his head, and Nick flung it in some unknown direction to be found later. Their lips met once more, Nick's hand sliding down Cam's chest, the cold hands on his warm skin sending shivers up his spine.  
Growing impatient, Cam sat up, grinding against the boy above him and causing a quiet moan to escape his lips. His eyes half-closed, Nick scraped his nails lightly across the other's back, pulling him close so their lips met again. Now it was Cam's turn to trace his hands down Nick's chest, brushing his fingertips along his sides, feeling those glorious abs tense under his palms. His hands slid down the other's thighs, reaching around to squeeze his ass gently before bringing his hands back up to thread themselves in his hair. The kisses intensified as they both grew more impatient, each fumbling at the other's boxers in a desperate attempt to have as much skin touching as possible.  
Once they had gotten rid of all their clothing, Nick stood up. Cam licked his lips as he watched the other walk around to his own bed, and get a bottle out of his bag. He had such a nice ass... Seeing the grin on Nick's face, he figured the boy had noticed where his eyes were, and smiled sheepishly. It wasn't his fault it was being flaunted, after all. Pulling himself back to look at Nick's face, his attention was drawn to what he now held in his hand. Although he couldn't see very well in the dark, the moon illuminated pretty well, and he could guess what it was. Raising an eyebrow, it was his turn to grin. "Well prepared, are you?"  
Nick blushed. "I thought it was just wishful thinking, and obviously it didn't hurt to have it." They smiled at each other, then the blond put the bottle down on the table beside Cam's bed. "I figured we should have it over here, although we might not use it for a little while." With that he crawled back on the bed, brushing their erections together and pressing his lips to Cam's as they both groaned softly.  
Cam reached around to grab Nick's ass, smiling as he felt the other smirk against his lips. He began to massage the other, gently at first, then running his fingernails up and down his back and squeezing more roughly. Their hands wandered, nails scraping and fingers brushing as both of them sighed and moaned, getting rougher and rougher. Cam arched his back as Nick's nails left paths of pain mixed with pleasure, and Nick growled a bit as Cam leaned in to bite and mark his neck. The paths their hands and lips followed was erratic and left both of them shivering with anticipation, especially as they both began gravitating downwards, towards their identical need. Nick was the first to bring his hand down and brush Cam's erection, the gasp that escaped the other's lips letting him know just how much he was wanted. He stroked him a few times, slowly, teasing him and drawing it out as much as possible, watching as the brunette beneath him shook slightly and tried to keep himself from thrusting his hips into Nick's hand. The small amount of control he'd held onto was lost as the blonde lowered his head and opened his mouth, licking all the way from the base to the tip. Cam's hands immediately jumped into his hair, holding his head down so he could no longer tease. Knowing that it was cruel to continue torturing him, this time Nick let Cam into his mouth, feeling his length push almost to the back of his throat and swallowing against it. The fingers in his hair loosened as Cam threw his head back, gasping in pure ecstasy.  
As much as he wished he could taste what Cam had to give him, Nick wanted to get to other things as well. He pulled his head back and began to kiss back up the other's stomach, trying to ignore the small whimper as his aching cock was exposed to the cool air after the warmth of his mouth. He moved up until they were eye to eye once more, then kissed him again, harder than before, as he reached for the lube. Pouring some on his fingers, he didn't break the kiss as he pulled Cam up to his knees, then reached around and gently pressed against his opening. "This is going to hurt some, you know," he said quietly. Cam took a breath and nodded, then gasped slightly as the finger entered him. Nick moved it in and out a few times, watching to make sure the other wasn't wincing, then added another. This time he did wince, and Nick froze until he nodded slightly. Moving slower, he pushed in, then pulled it out, scissoring his fingers slightly to stretch Cam. When the brunette's breathing once again returned to normal he added the third finger, and this time the gasp was less in pain and more in pleasure.  
Withdrawing his fingers, he once again opened the lube, this time stroking himself and covering his cock with the oily liquid. Smiling at Cam, he motioned for him to turn around, whispering, "How 'bout you get on your hands and knees?" Cam smiled as well and nodded as he turned around, displaying his ass as the blonde leaned forward to gently trace his nails down the other's back. Nick thrust forward slowly, entering Cam as gently as was possible. He moaned, but Cam whimpered slightly, and he froze. His cock in the tight space felt more than good, but he forced himself to stay still so he wouldn't hurt the boy in front of him. After a few minutes, which felt much longer to him, Cam looked back and nodded slightly, moving his hips back. Nick's breath caught in his throat and he let out a soft moan, letting his control go and thrusting into the other boy. Cam moaned as well and his hips began moving faster, in time with Nick's as they pushed against each other. Nick held on to Cam and Cam gripped the bed sheets, head down as he moaned in pleasure, then let out a yell that he tried to quiet as the blonde hit his sweet spot. Recognizing the sound, Nick angled his thrusts to hit the spot over and over again, reaching around to stroke Cam in time with the movement of his hips. The brunette rose up onto his knees, leaning back against Nick's chest and slamming his ass against the other's cock, moaning out his name over and over. Cam came first, the white liquid spilling over the hand on him and onto the sheets. Nick soon followed, the clenching of Cam's ass around him too much.  
Wiping his hand on the sheets, the blonde-haired boy pushed them out of the way before Cam lay down. Pulling out gently, he collapsed next to the other boy, satisfied and exhausted. Too tired to get up and move back to his own bed, he pulled the other to him and smiled as their lips met one more time before they both drifted off to sleep.

...

As the sun shone through the curtains and into his eyes, Nick rolled over in his bed- only to discover that there was a body next to his, with an arm over his chest and legs entangled with his own. As the memory of what had happened the night before came back, he smiled to himself, kissing his now-lover's cheek before snuggling up against him, and falling back to sleep.

* * *

So yeah, doubt anyone's gonna read this but let me know if you did and feel like telling me what you thought of it. Uh, yeah, that's it, I should probably get back to writing things that anyone but me will care about owo.


End file.
